


Heroes and Villains

by curlyremus



Series: Years of Wolfstar's Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Violence, homophobic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyremus/pseuds/curlyremus
Summary: Stand or fall I know thereShall be peace in the valleyAnd it's all an affairOf my life with the heroes and villainsThe events and aftermath of Sirius running away.





	1. The Villains

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this sitting on the back burner for a while and i’ve finally decided to post the first bit which has been complete for a while. i’m not sure when the next update will be though.

 

It had been six weeks since the prank.

When Sirius told Remus what happened, he wasn’t angry, he was upset. Anger happened later. Sirius had been following Remus around, waiting on his hand and foot. He had been trying to make it up to Remus until he snapped and told him that he needed space. What started off as Remus skipping their usual one-on-one time quickly turned into Remus completely ignoring Sirius’ existence.

Two weeks later after the prank, it was Summer break, which gave them physical distance. Sirius wasn’t sure what was worse, Remus being close but unattainable or being far away and unattainable.

Sirius sat at his desk scribbling words down into his notebook which he has had since he started Hogwarts. At the start, it was where he put prank plans in but quickly turned more into a diary which then turned into what it is now, basically everything to do with Remus.

Hero, Remus’ owl, landed on the windowsill and pecked at the glass. Sirius quickly opened the window and she hopped in, he removed the letter. His heart fluttered at seeing Remus’ handwriting and that it was a long bit of parchment.

~~_My_ ~~ _Sirius,_

 

_I realise how long it’s been since the Snivellus incident and I’m sorry that it’s taken me this long to write, I never meant for our break to last this long._

 

_I’ve written this so many times but I can never figure out how to start this other than ‘I forgive you and I love you’ because I do. I love you so much and I miss you. I also know that even if I did just write that, you’d be next to me in a heartbeat but you deserve better than that._ ~~_I can’t believe I’m apologising for something that is your fault._ ~~

 

_I hate fighting with you / not talking to you on a daily basis, I know I said this but I love you. I really really love you. I need you to know that I haven’t stopped thinking about you and I do honestly want to see you as soon as possible. I also want to tell you why it’s taken me so long to get in touch, but I’ll do that when I see you because it’s a face to face thing. I’m not even going to pretend that it was because of the moon phase because it was no worse than usual._

 

_Now onto what’s been happening in my very eventful life._

 

_My mum has gotten worse, she has lost all her hair now. She wears a scarf around her head like Queen Elizabeth. She tries to fake her (Lizzie’s) accent but she sounds more like your mother (I think she would have a heart attack if I told her that)._

 

_She asks about you and when she’s going to see you next, she has grown quite fond of you despite the fact that you seduce her only child on a regular basis. I do honestly think that the chemotherapy has been messing with her brain, that’s the only reason why she should want you around, (I’m joking, by the way, she loves you)._

 

_My dad, on the other hand, has noticed my reluctance to talk about you, the other day he tried to talk to me about the pressures of being in a relationship (as long as ours) and the intimacy that is somewhat expected. I didn't have the heart to tell him that we have been shagging for over a year now. I also didn’t tell him because he would actually kill you (he would kill you for the Snape incident and also for the deflowering of his only child, though technically I deflowered you)._

 

_It’s also hard to date a corpse, though you would make a beautiful one. It’s suddenly getting gay and somewhat disturbing, two things that are your expertise._

 

_I must admit I miss your hands along with your other body parts but mainly your hands, I miss holding them and I can’t believe I’m actually writing this but the way you hold a fag does something to me I will not admit on parchment (but definitely will whisper it in your ear and show you)._

 

_I just realised how long this letter is and I’m not even sorry. There is still more to come._

 

_Mum took me record shopping the other day because she wanted to get out of the house and I have a bunch of new ones (and some second hand). There’s this new one from a band called the Ramones, I think you would probably like them even though they’re a bit more rock than your usual taste._

 

_Yes, before you ask, I got Billy Joel’s Turnstiles and no, I haven’t listened to it, I’m waiting for you (I did notice a song called James on it)._

 

_I also got Bob Dylan’s Desire which is good, he has a song that goes for 10 minutes, I think he needs to take up knitting or some other hobby._

 

_I also do admit that I bought Peter Frampton’s live album because I thought he was gorgeous, I feel like a teenage girl saying that but I think you’ll agree when you see him. His music is decent though, I thought of you when I heard Baby, I Love Your Way for the first time. It sums up how I feel about you a lot. Mum said it’s one of the most romantic songs she’s ever heard and that if Dad had played it for her I would not be an only child. I suddenly became deaf after hearing that._

 

_Lily has been writing to me, which is odd. I feel like she knows something has happened between us (you and I) and she is concerned. It’s nice though to get letters from someone outside the gang (other than stupid ministry summonings). I do think she has also caught on the fact I’m not exactly a normal boy by the hints in the letters (I’ll show you when you visit) but she hasn’t come out and asked/said directly about it. I don’t know what I’d rather at this point._

 

_I hope you can come over soon, I am currently staying with James but I am coming home in two days, I’m sure James would be alright with you coming here or we could just wait, I don’t want to though. I really miss your stupid face and_ ~~_shagging_ ~~ _snogging you, but honestly, I miss just laying on the floor with you and listening to records while playing chess or watching you do crosswords because you’re a fucking nerd, but you’re my nerd and I don’t want you any other way._

 

_Love From,_

_Your Remus_

 

Sirius reread the letter over and over, glad that this silence between them has had a step forward to being resolved. He felt guilty but regardless he was glad that Remus did miss him and still loved him. 

He wrote a letter back before he tied it to Hero and watched her fly off. He found his overnight bag and started shoving random articles of clothing into it. He went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush and when he walked back into his room, his mother was standing at his desk reading the letter from Remus. His heart dropped.

“You need to leave,” Walburga peered down at him. Her tone was calm to the point it was troubling. Sirius knew the calmer they are about the situations the more they blew up and ended up in a complete disaster.

Sirius stood up straight, trying to show that he wasn’t scared of what was going to happen. He could feel his heart rate go up and his brain going into overdrive. “I am,” he said coolly.

She cleared her throat, “you’re not welcome back.”

He wasn’t remotely surprised his mother said it, he expected a lot worse. Deep down he knew his mother was a lot tamer than his father, and he knew if he found out while he was there that he was a dead man.

“Okay.”

“You should go before I tell your father.”

“Don’t, please,” he could feel himself starting to panic, his father was cruel, basically a monster. “I will go quietly and you’ll never have to see me again, just don’t tell him,” he pleaded.

Walburga looked at her son before leaving and shoving the letter into his chest. Sirius quickly packed everything he could into his bag which had an enlargement charm on it. He quickly put the letter into the notebook and his wand into his back pocket before grabbing his bag. He quietly made his way downstairs to the living room to floo to Remus’ when Orion walked in.

“Not so fast,” he said stopping a few metres before him. “Expulso!” Orion cursed. Sirius went flying back and hit the wall, he gingerly stood back up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother and mother standing in the doorway, watching everything unfold. He gave his mother a pleading look but she stuck her nose up at him.

He stumbled across the room to get his things when he felt her physically push him back against the wall, his hand tightly around his neck. The other hand made contact with his face multiple times. He reached for his wand but his father took it out of his pocket and threw it across the room.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Orion asked.

His grip tightened around Sirius’ throat. Gasping for air, he muttered, “go to hell.”

Sirius was pushed to the floor by Orion, he tried to push himself up off before his father stepped on him and slumped back onto the timber floor. His father grabbed his hair before repeatedly bashing his head into the ground.

His father kicked him onto his side. Sirius wiped his forehead with his hand which got covered in blood. He let out a scream as his father’s foot made contact with his chest, breaking multiple bones in his rib cage.

Unable to push himself off the floor because of the extent of his injuries, Sirius reached out for his wand. His father caught on to what he was trying to achieve and stomped on his hand multiple times. He cried out in pain from the fractured bones in his hand but nevertheless still tried to get his wand.

Sirius knew that he could never physically overpower his father, but if he had his wand he would at least stand a chance of getting out of Grimmauld Place alive.

There was feeling in Sirius’ gut that he wasn’t going to survive this. He would never see James again, he’d never kiss Remus again, he wouldn’t ever have another game of chess with Peter. Fathers are supposed to protect their children but instead, he was going to die by his hands, with his little brother and mother watching but not doing anything.

“Crucio,” Orion cursed Sirius.

Screaming filled the room when Sirius was hit by the curse. Pain surged through his body and didn’t falter once. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life, even though it hurt to breathe because of the broken ribs piercing his lungs, it was nothing compared to what he was experiencing.

He just wanted everything to be over.


	2. The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius arrives at James' house

The bedroom was partially filled with smoke from the joint Remus and James had been smoking. They laid on the hardwood floor with Smiley Smile by The Beach Boys playing in the background. Euphemia had insisted Remus come over for a week during in the summer holidays to give his parents a break.

Hero, who was named after the character in Much Ado About Nothing, flew into the room and landed next to Remus.

“I bet he didn’t feed you,” Remus sighed looking at Hero, who was tired. He took the letter off her before opening a container of scorpions for her to eat.

Hero was present from his parents when he became a prefect. She was a Cape Eagle Owl, she was roughly 50 cm tall and had a wingspan of a metre. Her feathers were spotted and were a mix of dark brown, tawny and white but had black ear-tufts, her eyes were a bright orange-yellow.

He opened the letter from his boyfriend as Hero flew out the window to go to the Potter’s aviary. 

 

_ Dear Remus, _

 

_ It’s really good to hear from you, I didn’t think I would until we go back to school.  _

 

_ First off, you don’t have to apologise for taking forever. Like I said before, I honestly didn’t expect to hear from you at all. I don’t blame you at all if you never want to see me again, but I am over the  _ _ moon _ _ that you do. I will pack my things as soon as I finish writing this.  _

 

_ Second of all, you don’t have to be without me ever again. I will stick to your side (there is probably a charm for that) and you’ll never be alone, though at certain times of the month it might get a bit difficult. I really really love you back and I am so so so so so sorry about what I did and I promise I will never do it again. I am glad it wasn’t worse than usual, I was nervous that the wolf would take it out on you.  _

 

_ I am sorry angel about your mum, I know she means a lot to you. It’s just a shame that these things happen to good people. I am also sorry that your mum sounds like my mother, that is truly horrifying. Also, you’re the one that seduces me not vice versa, Mr Moony. How would your mother feel that you’re the one that constantly comes onto me? (I honestly don’t mind and I forever want you to seduce me as you’re very beautiful) _

 

_ Intimacy is definitely not a problem with us, you can tell him that if you’re not a coward. At least you admit that you’re the one that did the deflowering, you kinky werewolf.  _

 

_ I had no idea you were into necrophilia, if I had known this when we met I wouldn’t have become friends with you, let alone get in a relationship with you. Yet you are right, I would be a beautiful corpse but I am even more beautiful alive. I am glad you miss my hands because my hands miss you, I will hold your hands as soon as I see you. Promise. I can’t help but feel disappointed that you didn’t go into details about what my hands do to you, I wouldn’t have minded a saucy letter. _

 

_ The Ramones, that’s a cool name. I can’t believe you haven’t listened to Turnstiles yet, you have more control than I would’ve had. Bob Dylan does need a hobby, he should write a book or something. I have no idea who Peter Frampton is but I am touched that you ‘love my way’ whatever that means. Should I be jealous that you have taken a fancy to this Peter? I would die if my mother admitted to sleeping with my father despite the fact I know she does, lucky for me she’s a prude. _

 

_ You do realise that Miss Lily has taken a liking to you, right? As in the way you have taken a liking to this Peter Frumpy (I know that’s not his name, but it is now). I know you’re going to say ‘NO SHE DOESN'T!!’ but she does angel, not that I blame her, you’re very delectable and charming. Lily isn’t stupid, she probably does know but she has a werewolf kink so she doesn’t mind. In all Siriusness (I am a comedian), I wouldn’t put it past her that she does know, you two have spent a lot of time together and you do disappear a lot. It only took me a year to figure it out, so she has probably known for a while but she probably just doesn’t care because she actually knows you and knows that you are an angel. _

 

_ I love you and I will be over soon, so you’ll be able to shag snog my brains out. I honestly miss you so much and I just realised how much I actually rely on you, it’s rather unhealthy. I honestly don’t care that I do (unless you do).   _

 

_ I honestly haven’t been doing much, I’ve read a few books because my parents basically have me under house arrest. I can’t wait until my birthday so I can do magic outside school because this is basically torture. I honestly think that they both actually enjoy making me suffer.  _

 

_ Regulus has started ignoring me, I overheard something about The Dark Lord and what is expected of him. I knew it was going to happen someday but he’s still basically a kid. He is an actual idiot, but he is my little brother and I’m worried about him. I’ll cry about it when I see you.  _

 

_ Though it is nice he didn’t start ignoring me because I am gay, it’s peculiar though that he is completely fine with me getting buggered by a boy but the fact that your a half-blood is what crosses the line. He is a weird person, I should stop trying to figure him out because I don’t think I ever will.  _

 

_ Can you believe I've actually completed all my homework? That’s how bored I have been. I’ve taken to annoying Kreacher, the pest deserves it though. So I am most definitely coming over to Prongs’, I am DYING!! _

 

_ Here is a little love letter for you to end this entire letter. _

 

_ Dearest Remus L. _

 

_ As your armpit hair grows, so does my love for you. I yearn for the D. Just let it be known that I have a tug over you every night. _

 

_ Love your personal stalker xoxoxoxoxo _

 

_ (Forever yours, Sirius) _

 

“What did he say?” James asked as he rolled onto his side to face Remus. 

“He said ‘as your armpit hair grows, so does my love for you. I yearn for the D. Just let it be known that I have a tug over you every night’, stupid git,” Remus laughed folding up the letter. He added, “also said he was on his way.”

“Who says romance is dead?” James rolled his eyes as he sat up off the floor passing Remus the joint. He took it and put it between his lips. 

“Should we invite Pete? I don’t want him to feel left out,” he asked James, after taking a drag of the joint. 

“Send a letter tomorrow, I think he will be glad we saved him from hearing you horny mutts going at it,” James said looking at the clear container of scorpions. 

Remus rolled his eyes, “Sirius is a mutt, but I am a majestic creature of the night.”

“You didn’t deny the horny part,” he smirked.

“Piss off,” he playfully shrugged James. Remus’ stomach rumbled and he laughed as he passed the joint. “‘M hungry,” he moaned as he rolled onto his back.

“Have some scorpions,” James thrusted the container in his face. The scorpions went crazy with the sudden movement. It was safe to say that Remus was glad that they were in the container.

Remus laughed, “I’d rather some venison.”

James laughed. “Wait, what's that?” he asked.

“Deer,” smirked Remus.

James eyes went wide and sat up straight. “That’s offensive, I take offence to it,” he folded his arms.

Remus leaned over to James and pretended to eat his leg. “Yummy yummy deer,” he dribbled on his leg. 

“Gross,” James said wiping his leg.

Remus sighed, “Food.”

James rolled his eyes and carefully put it the joint. After they got up they tried to carefully make their way to the kitchen without disturbing James’ parents. Though his parents are relatively relaxed about friends coming and going, he knew he would get in a lot of trouble if they found out that they had drugs.

As they walked past the sitting room, Remus heard heavy breathing coming from it despite there not being any light. 

“Can you hear that?” Remus grabbed James’ arm. He looked at him weirdly. “I can smell blood,” Remus drew his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans.

“Don’t,” James grabbed his arm. Remus shrugged him off and casted Lumos before walking into the sitting rooms. James stood in the hallway with his wand lit and watching Remus walk in. 

Remus’ wand fell to the floor as he kicked something that let out a cry. He knew it was Sirius. He dropped to the floor felt around for the body, which he pulled into him when it was found. 

The wand was in his hand again and he shone it in the boy’s face. It was covered in deep red bruises, his hair was also extremely short and patchy and blood was coming out of his mouth.

“James, get your parents,” Remus demanded. When he didn’t hear any footsteps, he yelled at him to get his parents. James ran towards his parents’ bedroom. Sirius moves and curled up against Remus’ chest, he started crying. 

Suddenly there was light in the room and it became clear how bad Sirius was hurt. The back of his clothes was burnt away leaving third-degree burns on his back, there was bruising around his neck and blood had seeped through parts of his clothing. 

Euphemia let out a shriek as Sirius coughed up blood all over Remus. Fleamont had already left the room to contact a healer to come urgently. 

When the healer arrived, Remus and James were ushered out of the room. James decided to go to the kitchens and find some food while Remus sat on the stairs diagonal from the sitting room.

“I got crisps and some water,” James said taking a seat next to Remus and passing him a glass.

“Can’t eat,” Remus said but he drank the water. James nodded in agreement.

Fleamont came out of the sitting room twenty minutes later and looked at the two boys sitting on the stairs. “Remus, you should go have a shower,” he said looking at Remus who was covered in blood. 

“Can we see him?” James asked. 

“I think it’s best if you two head up to bed,” Fleamont sighed. 

Remus mumbles, “I’ll wait for him.”

“It’s not like we’ll be able to sleep,” James added. Fleamont nodded before going back into the sitting room.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter & tumblr is @curlyremus


End file.
